


Ai Feel Death

by iFanClover



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Death, DecaDick Ai, Feet, Like Literal Death, This Honestly Went Nowhere But I Hope it’s Worth the Read, no, toe sucking, toes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFanClover/pseuds/iFanClover
Summary: Death smells like dead people.





	Ai Feel Death

QUARTET NIGHT.

That’s all I have to say.

Ai stares at the ceiling blankly. Things come and go out of his thought process. But, what stands out the most for him is the concept of life and death. What does it mean to die? Is he capable of dying? If QUARTET NIGHT jumped off a cliff, would he? Did Reiji just Fortnite danced his way into the room?

“Reiji, did you just fucking Fortnite dance into the room?” Ranmaru asks.

Reiji stops what he was doing, which was definitely not Fortnite dancing. “No.”

Yes. He did. He definitely did. 1000% positive.

Ai stares at his hand and balls it into a fist. Suddenly, images and sequences of a person wearing his hair floods into his mind. Did. . . Did he lose his hair at some point? Is he going to go bald? Does he have a skeleton inside his body?

Just then, Camus IsABitch UtaPri walks into the room behind Reiji. “I. Am disappointed in you, Kotobuki.”

“I was disappointed in you the day our eyes met,” Reiji says back.

Oof. That’s gotta hurt.

Ai stares at his smooth hairless feet and wiggles his very human-like toes. I can’t find the faith in me to write some detailed shit about toes, so take this instead:

Picture Ren disgustingly licking up and sucking the stink and sweat off Ai’s pristine footsies as he plays Roblox on Reiji’s ass.

You got that image in your head?

Good.

“Where did you learn how to Fortnite dance anyways?” Ranmaru asks.

“The same place I learned that Kanye West likes fingers in his ass!”

Ranmaru and Camus give Reiji faces that read “. . . Jinguji? _Jinguji?!_ JIN. FUCKING. GUJI. OF ALL GODDAMN PEOPLE OF COURSE IT’D BE THE MOTHER AND FATHER FUCKING MAN HIMSELF WHO WOULD PROBABLY RUIN YOUR MARRIAGE IF HE DIDN’T HAVE THE STATUS HE HAD NOW REN’S BIG FUCKING JINGLY BALLSACK OF CUM.”

Ai sighs. Maybe if he tries hard enough, he could change his hand into a gun and then blow the hell out of his three dicks.

It’s okay, he’d still have seven left on him.

“Is Mikaze dead?” Camus says.

“Do I fucking look dead?” Ai shoots lasers out of his eyes, making a hole big enough to stick at least one ass cheek through.

“Chesus Jrist, Ai!!” Ranmaru screams.

Reiji looks at his phone. “Cesshi just put Tik Tok on the clock!!”

“But the party ain’t stoppin’, n—“ Camus finds himself singing the song out of the blue, so he shuts up.

“Still Ke$ha trash, I see.” Ranmaru smirks. “I guess the same would go with—“

“Say one more thing and I will make sure you get an earthworm in your next plate of dirt!”

Ranmaru shuts up, too.

Ai gets a phone call out of the blue. He opens his phone and listens to the caller, then hangs up. “Just got a call from God.”

“Oh God, not her.”

“Camus, shut up. I’m talking here.” Ai sits upright. “God says that Death will be picking us up momentarily.”

“Fucking finally.” Ranmaru stretches his arms. “I’ve been waiting for this.”

Reiji bites into his maraca. “Sweet. Time for us to burn, my boys!!”

Camus rolls his eyes. “It’s amazing how we were able to book a live show down in Hell.”

Just then, Ai feels Death.

Death’s hand that smells of dead people on his shoulder.

It is time.


End file.
